Cortando los hilos
by shivadawn
Summary: ONESHOT Durante los dos años y medio perdidos, muchas cosas sucedieron. Aunque algunas no se sepan. Sasuke x Naruto, Jiraiya y Orochimaru.


_Fanfiction me ha borrado algunos espacios, signos de exclamación e interrogación que no soy capaz de arreglar, así que pido disculpas por ello._

**

* * *

**

**Cortando los hilos**

- ¡¡Rasengan!!

Un boquete más se abría en el ya maltrecho tronco que adornaba el desierto campo de entrenamiento provisional. Naruto, agotado y cubierto de polvo y arañazos de la cabeza a los pies, ya ni se molestaba en cubrirse de las astillas que le saltaban a la cara. La mano derecha le palpitaba como si hubiera agarrado un hierro candente, mientras lo poco que quedaba del tronco terminaba por deshacerse en pedacitos.

- ¡Oye, ero-sennin! Ya no me queda tronco que cargarme¿qué hago ahora?

Pero Jiraiya dormitaba bajo una sombrilla, con una revista guarra tapándole la cara. Naruto perdía los nervios además de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- ¡Pero será…¡Maldito maestro pervertido¡¿Es ésa forma de entrenarme¡Por lo menos podrías mirar lo que ha… go…!

Naruto se desplomó al suelo cuan alto había crecido en un año, levantando una nube de polvo. Jiraiya asomó un único ojo bajo la revista, observando a su alumno con cara aburrida, y se levantó a comprobar su estado muy parsimoniosamente. Le dio un par de toques en el costado con la punta de su sandalia mientras miraba desde arriba sin siquiera agacharse.

-¿Sigues vivo?

- Vete a la mierda.

Naruto respiraba todavía con dificultad, mirando a algún punto más allá de la cabeza de Jiraiya, vista perdida en el inmenso cielo. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un buen rato. Jiraiya observaba al adolescente agotado, intentando que no le cambiara la expresión del rostro mientras le inundaban los recuerdos. Adolescente ya, aunque un año antes, al abandonar su hogar, no había sido más que un crío. Tan similar y a la vez tan distinto a su padre.

Al ver a Naruto suspirar y cerrar los ojos, Jiraiya adivinó la inminente discusión que se avecinaba, la que tenían a diario ya casi por simple rutina.

- No creo que cargarme indefensos árboles muertos me haga un mejor luchador. Preferiría que me enseñaras a pelear de verdad.

Incluso el tono de voz de Naruto delataba lo inútil de la discusión; él mismo sabía la respuesta, la misma de cada día. Quizás sólo necesitaba hablar.

- Naruto, tu control del chakra es incluso peor que el control de las finanzas de Tsunade-hime. Cuando consigas controlar mejor tanto tu chakra como el del kyuubi, entonces hablaremos. Enseñarte otras cosas ahora sería inútil.

Naruto no replicó, consciente de la verdad de esas palabras, y se quedó mirando de nuevo el cielo, pensativo. Lo que Jiraiya nunca mencionaba era que, según había podido observar, el descontrol del chakra de Naruto se debía a su descontrol emocional. Visto todo lo ocurrido, no podía culpar al chaval.

Lo cierto era que, en el año que llevaban viajando juntos, Naruto había cambiado mucho. Y no sólo su estatura. Aunque seguía siendo un encantador niñato escandaloso y respondón, su repentina madurez era evidente. A Jiraiya le entristecía ver como, a pesar del paso de los años y el fin de las guerras, los niños de la Villa todavía dejaban de serlo demasiado pronto. Si de él dependiese, Naruto se habría quedado en la Villa jugando con el nieto del tercer Hokage, intentando tener una cita con su amiga de pelo rosa, yendo a comer ramen con el maestro que había actuado durante tantos años como su padre. Pero no tenían tiempo.

- ¿Y bien, Naruto¿Se está cómodo en el suelo¿Quieres abandonar el entrenamiento?

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

- Y luego soy yo el que hace preguntas estúpidas.

- Pues espabila y muévete, no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un sitio o los Akatsukis no tardarán en encontra…

- A esos Akatsukis pienso patearles su culo de nubes rojas de aquí al País del Agua - Naruto, todavía tirado en el suelo, había levantado el brazo derecho al cielo y había cerrado el puño con fuerza, mirándolo con decisión. Luego cerró los ojos y dejó caer el brazo de nuevo al suelo, inerte -. No son ellos los que me importan.

- Naruto… - Jiraiya quería repetirle de nuevo que se olvidase del Uchiha, que el chico se había ido por propia voluntad, que las personas cambiaban, y más aún cuando se trataba de ninjas. Pero sabía que tenía la batalla perdida en ese frente desde antes de salir de la Villa.

- Le hice una promesa a Sakura-chan. Y aunque él no lo sepa, también se la hice a Sasuke - Naruto probablemente no se daba cuenta de ello, pero cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre del Uchiha se le rompía un poco la voz -. Me niego a abandonarle, y si cree que puede dejarme atrás así como así es que todavía no me conoce. No tiene mucho sentido llegar a Hokage si no puedo traer de vuelta a mi mejor amigo.

Naruto observaba el cielo con una expresión indescifrable, con las escasas nubes que iban pasando reflejándose en sus ojos. Jiraiya apartó la vista pensativo, recordando… Hacía tantos años de la traición de Orochimaru que Jiraiya solía pensar que ya lo había superado. Pero a menudo era doloroso ver las similitudes entre su historia y la del chaval. Aunque quizás dolía todavía más el ver las diferencias. Naruto poseía una fuerza que él nunca tuvo.

- Le necesito a mi lado.

Jiraiya giró de golpe la cabeza para mirar a Naruto, pero éste estaba completamente dormido. Seguramente ni siquiera se había enterado de lo que había dicho. Quizás incluso soñaba. Jiraiya se sentía algo impotente al ver lo mucho que le quedaba por sufrir al chaval y lo poco que él podía hacer por ayudarle.

En cualquier otra situación, Jiraiya habría despertado de un grito a Naruto para que volvieran a la tienda en la que dormían. Pero Jiraiya simplemente se cargó a Naruto a la espalda y empezó a andar. Al fin y al cabo, el niñato no tardaría mucho en despertarse chillando y quejándose de lo hambriento que estaba.

* * *

Sasuke saltaba de rama en rama sin fijarse demasiado en la figura a la que iba siguiendo, avanzando por el bosque en dirección a uno de los muchos escondrijos de Orochimaru en la frontera. No es que le importase demasiado, pero hubiese preferido no estar tan cerca de casa. Sasuke se odiaba un poco a sí mismo por seguir pensando en todo aquello como en su "casa". 

Un año viviendo con Orochimaru, un largo año de agotadores y poco gratificantes entrenamientos, de interminables ejercicios básicos de espada. A pesar de su evidente desesperación, parecía que Orochimaru todavía no se fiaba lo bastante de Sasuke como para enseñarle sus técnicas más poderosas, y lo ponía a prueba continuamente. Tenía toda la razón del mundo para desconfiar, pero Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que el farolillo rojo de Naruto podía invocar aquel enorme sapo, mientras él todavía…

- ¡Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un caballo entero!

Sasuke tropezó con una rama y si no hubiese sido por sus agudizados reflejos habría dado con los dientes en el suelo. No era posible¿verdad? Pero Orochimaru también se había detenido y observaba en dirección a la llanura, ya que habían estado avanzando cerca del límite del bosque. No, no había sido su traicionero subconsciente. Ahí estaba Naruto, con su tradicional pantalón naranja, una camiseta negra de tirantes con roña de varios días y el pelo revuelto como si se acabara de despertar. Estaba dándole la vara a un hombre de larga melena blanca que atendía una pequeña cazuela en una hoguera, al que Sasuke reconoció como el sennin que se había llevado a Naruto a entrenar después del examen de ascenso. Por suerte parecían no haberles percibido.

- Vaya, un encuentro algo desafortunado - Orochimaru le ofreció una de esas gélidas sonrisas que Sasuke tanto odiaba -. Pero quizás podamos sacarle algo de provecho.

Y antes de poder reaccionar, Orochimaru saltó en dirección a los dos ninjas fuera del bosque. Sasuke le maldijo entre dientes.

* * *

Jiraiya intentaba defender de las zarpas de un hambriento Naruto la comida a medio hacer cuando sintió un fogonazo de chakra, tan familiar como hostil, viniendo de los árboles. Apenas le dio tiempo a golpear a Naruto con un coletazo de su pelo para lanzarlo tras de sí sin respiración, cuando Orochimaru apareció justo donde había estado el chaval. 

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Jiraiya.

- Mentiría si dijera que es un placer volver a verte, Orochimaru.

Al tiempo que Naruto conseguía recuperar el aliento y acercarse tambaleante al lado de Jiraiya, el Uchiha apareció de entre los árboles tras Orochimaru, vestido con un yukata corto negro en el que todavía lucía el símbolo de su familia, pantalón a juego por debajo de la rodilla y una espada atada a la espalda. Caminaba sigiloso, calculador, con los ojos vacilantes entre el hielo y el fuego mientras observaba la escena.

- Sasuke… - la mitad del nombre se había ahogado en la garganta de Naruto, y aunque por un momento Jiraiya creyó que tendría que agarrarlo para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia, el chaval parecía paralizado.

- Sasuke-kun, hazme el favor de matar a Naruto-kun - Orochimaru le lanzó al Uchiha una sonrisa que podría haber helado el mismo Infierno -. Sabré recompensártelo.

El Uchiha le lanzó a su vez una mirada que rezumaba odio por los cuatro costados, como si no quisiera recibir órdenes ni de Orochimaru ni de nadie, pero aún así se lanzó a atacar a Naruto. Por suerte, el chaval pareció despertar de su trance en ese momento, paró el envite de la espada del Uchiha con un kunai a pocos milímetros de su cara, y desapareció a la carrera por el bosque, con el chico Uchiha pisándole los talones.

- ¡Naruto!

Jiraiya hizo ademán de seguir a los chicos, pero antes de poder dar un paso, una multitud de serpientes aparecidas del suelo se enrollaron sobre su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo como si fueran cuerdas.

- Tú te quedas conmigo, querido Jiraiya.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke no se sentía tan furioso. Era imposible que Orochimaru fuera consciente de la magnitud de lo que le acababa de pedir que hiciera. Sasuke recordó esa maldita sonrisa al dar la orden. Bueno, quizás sí que era consciente, y ésta era la prueba de fuego de su lealtad. Cabronazo. 

Llevaban un buen rato saltando entre los árboles, y el bosque se había vuelto bastante frondoso. Sasuke empezaba a cansarse de esta estúpida carrera, así que decidió detener de una vez a Naruto. Ya improvisaría algo sobre la marcha para salir de este embrollo.

Sasuke se detuvo sobre una rama ancha y lanzó un par de shurikens que Naruto esquivó con facilidad saltando de lado, quedando éstos clavados en el tronco de un árbol. Cuando Naruto se giró a mirarle, Sasuke hizo el sello del tigre y le lanzó una bola de fuego. Tuvo miedo por un momento al pensar que le había tocado de lleno, pero entonces Naruto desapareció entre volutas de humo.

Una copia. Tan distraído había estado Sasuke con sus propios pensamientos que hasta Naruto había podido despistarle. Percibía múltiples pequeños focos de chakra por todos los árboles a su alrededor. Genial, atrapado por la especialidad de Naruto. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente al sentir un ataque por la espalda y le dio una patada en la barbilla a otro Naruto, que también desapareció entre humo. Dos Narutos saltaron desde una rama alta con kunais en la mano, a los que Sasuke despachó de un solo espadazo en el estómago. Uno tras otro, una multitud de Narutos le iba atacando desde todos los ángulos, y Sasuke terminó con hasta ocho de ellos con una gran bola de fuego que le rodeó por completo. Todo copias y ni rastro del real. Una de dos: o Naruto temía enfrentarse a él cara a cara (conociéndolo como le conocía, algo dudoso), o estaba estudiando su nivel actual de lucha antes de pasar a la acción. Parecía que el usuratonkachi había aprendido algo en este año. Pero Sasuke no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego más rato. Activó el sharingan, y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Jiraiya sentía las serpientes deslizarse lentamente sobre su cuerpo, tan desagradables como la sonrisa de Orochimaru. 

- No entiendo qué ventaja te puede suponer a ti matar a Naruto, Orochimaru.

- Oh, más de las que te crees. Pero me interesa más que sea el propio Sasuke-kun el que lo haga.

Orochimaru empezó a caminar lentamente, paseándose alrededor del cuerpo inmovilizado de Jiraiya.

- Las relaciones que tenemos con la gente de nuestro entorno cuando somos niños pueden llegar a marcarnos tanto… ¿verdad, Jiraiya? - Orochimaru resiguió la línea de la mandíbula de Jiraiya con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos - Durante un tiempo creí que mi relación con Tsunade y contigo podría llegar a ser un obstáculo para mis objetivos. Por suerte, nunca fue así.

Jiraiya sintió una dolorosa punzada en la boca del estómago. Nada. No quedaba absolutamente nada de aquel chico melancólico y delicado con el que había crecido, entrenado, madurado. No quedaba nada de su viejo amigo. Se había perdido todo.

- Los hilos que unen a Sasuke-kun con el chico de las nueve colas son demasiado fuertes, podrían suponer un importante obstáculo. Pero sólo ellos dos pueden romper esos hilos - Orochimaru se relamía los labios con esa horrible sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro -. Necesito que Sasuke-kun esté completamente libre de obstáculos cuando se entregue definitivamente a mí.

Jiraiya giró la cara y cerró los ojos. Él había perdido la esperanza hacía muchos años, pero Naruto se alimentaba de ella, y todavía confiaba ciegamente en su amigo. No podía permitir que Orochimaru hiciera que se repitiera la historia.

"_Fuerza, viejo sapo. Llegas tarde para uno. No lo hagas para los otros dos."_

- Me hubiera gustado hacértelo entender en su momento, Orochimaru. De verdad que me habría gustado.

Jiraiya hinchó de golpe su melena, formando una bola de pinchos a su alrededor que destrozó las serpientes que le mantenían preso. Orochimaru intentó apartarse enseguida, pero Jiraiya fue más ágil y le asestó un potente coletazo en el costado. Al ver como se convertía en astillas, Jiraiya terminó de dar la vuelta y encontró a Orochimaru a una distancia prudencial, sacando su espada Kusanagi para devolverle el ataque. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Jiraiya desapareció dentro del bosque, en dirección a los chavales. Apenas un instante después, Orochimaru le siguió.

* * *

En sólo unos segundos, Sasuke había dado con el verdadero Naruto, y llevaban un buen rato peleando. Era evidente que ahora tenía muchos más recursos. Sasuke casi había olvidado lo divertido que podía llegar a ser pelear con alguien tan imprevisible como Naruto… aunque mejor no pensar en ello. 

Naruto le lanzó un enjambre de shurikens que obligó a Sasuke a saltar muy alto, ayudado por una propulsión de chakra. En el aire se topó de nuevo con él, e intentó asestarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Sasuke le agarró el puño antes de que le tocara. Sin esperar a soltarse, Naruto intentó darle una patada en el costado, a lo que Sasuke respondió agarrándole del tobillo y lanzándolo contra el suelo. Naruto creó una copia en el aire que le ayudó a frenar la caída, y Sasuke concentró el chakra en los pies para quedarse pegado al tronco del árbol más cercano, vigilándole desde la distancia.

Naruto utilizó la copia que había creado para empezar a formar un rasengan en su mano derecha. Casi sin darse cuenta, Sasuke empezó a crear un chidori en su mano izquierda. Naruto lo observaba con una expresión en la cara que Sasuke conocía muy bien: era la misma expresión que tenía cuando lucharon en el Valle del Fin. Una mezcla de rabia y dolor. El rostro del que se siente traicionado.

- No te entiendo, Sasuke. Sigo sin entender porqué te fuiste. Llámame idiota si quieres, estoy acostumbrado. Pero lo que menos entiendo es porqué no me mataste cuando tenías toda la intención de hacerlo. Dime sólo eso. ¿Por qué?

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Sasuke, Naruto bajó la guardia por completo.

- Yo no quiero luchar contigo. No de esta manera.

La copia de Naruto desapareció en una gran voluta de humo, y la bola luminosa de su mano se disipó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¡Has sido el primer amigo que he tenido en mi vida¡Me niego a renunciar a ti¡No me sirve de nada que la Villa reconozca mi fuerza como Hokage si tú no estás a mi lado! - Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza; parecía estar luchando contra las lágrimas - ¡Prefiero que me mates antes de que me abandones!

Sasuke aguantaba el chidori a toda potencia en su mano, pero el dolor de su mano no era comparable a la presión que estaba sintiendo en el pecho. No estaba preparado para que Naruto le dijera esas cosas. Quizás decirle la verdad sería la única manera de hacerle callar.

- No sabes lo que dices, Naruto.

Sasuke inició el rápido descenso arrastrando el chidori primero a través del tronco y luego por el suelo, dejando una amplia zanja de astillas levantadas y musgo desenraizado a su paso. La cara de sorpresa inicial de Naruto cambió por una de triste resignación, mirando todo el rato a los ojos a Sasuke, sin intención alguna de moverse o esquivar. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y coger aire un instante antes de que el chidori hiciera contacto.

Naruto sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su pecho y le empujaba hacia atrás con fuerza. Después, un fuerte impacto en su espalda que le hizo sacar de golpe todo el aire que había cogido. Siguió esperando, apoyado contra algo sólido y sentado en el suelo, pero no ocurrió nada más. Cuando se aventuró a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la cara de Sasuke, a muy poca distancia, con el sharingan desactivado, mirándolo muy intensamente. Y su mano izquierda, incrustada en el árbol a muy pocos centímetros de su cabeza, todavía desprendiendo los últimos destellos eléctricos.

- Realmente no entiendes absolutamente nada, usuratonkachi. Para ser fuerte tengo que dejar atrás todos los sentimientos. Y en la Villa lo único que hay son buenos sentimientos, que me atan, me ablandan, me calman. Significa la vida tranquila que no puedo tener - Sasuke odiaba ese poder de Naruto, esa especie de magia que le hacía soltar todo lo que no quería decir cada vez que estaban cerca -. Tú eres lo único que me ata a la Villa, el único que me puede frenar, el último lazo que me mantiene humano. Pero no puedo ser lo que tú pretendes que sea.

Sasuke acortó la poca distancia que separaba sus caras, con su mano todavía apoyada en el pecho de Naruto, sintiendo el ritmo errático de sus latidos. Juntó sus labios sin demasiada delicadeza, con ansia animal. Naruto tensó todo su cuerpo al primer contacto, pero luego suspiró y abrió levemente la boca, permitiéndole la entrada. Sasuke aprovechó para profundizar el beso, creyendo que seguramente seria su primera y última oportunidad. Sintió como Naruto agarraba con fuerza la parte de arriba de su yukata y respondía con ganas al beso, emitiendo un leve gemido que no llegó a abandonar su garganta. Pasó un buen rato hasta que Sasuke separó sus labios y Naruto le intentó seguir con los suyos. Sasuke no pudo evitar que se le escapara una media sonrisa triste.

- Nunca has sido mi hermano, y nunca lo serás.

Naruto abrió la boca para responder algo, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra, Sasuke miró muy serio hacia su derecha y se propulsó con fuerza hacia atrás, apartándose de él. Un segundo después, casi en el mismo lugar donde había estado Sasuke, apareció Jiraiya con expresión preocupada.

* * *

Jiraiya creía haber llegado justo a tiempo, ya que se encontró a Naruto tirado en el suelo, acorralado contra un árbol por el Uchiha. Jiraiya no detectó ninguna herida física visible en Naruto, aunque parecía extremadamente confuso. ¿Alguna técnica ocular del Uchiha? Sólo esperaba que el chico todavía no hubiera llegado a ese nivel. 

Jiraiya se giró a mirar en la dirección en la que Naruto tenía los ojos fijos, directamente en el Uchiha. Se había posado unos metros más lejos, sobre una rama baja, y Orochimaru ya se encontraba a su lado. El Uchiha se limpió la boca como si acabara de beber, con el dorso de la mano izquierda, que tenía ensangrentada y con algunas astillas clavadas, mirando también fijamente a Naruto.

- Sería mejor para ti si me olvidaras.

A Jiraiya le pareció ver pasar fugazmente por los ojos del Uchiha una expresión que le costó interpretar. ¿Era… tristeza? No podía ser… Pero el Uchiha volvía a tener el rostro impasible e indescifrable de siempre mientras Orochimaru observaba la escena satisfecho.

- Ha sido divertido, Jiraiya. Pero nuestro encuentro llega ahora a su fin. Ya he conseguido lo que buscaba.

Orochimaru se desvaneció entre hebras de humo negro, lo último en desaparecer su gélida sonrisa. El Uchiha le siguió un par de segundos más tarde, sin apartar la mirada ni un solo instante de Naruto.

Cuando dejó de sentir sus presencias, Jiraiya se giró para comprobar el estado de Naruto, que seguía paralizado en el suelo. Acercó lentamente su mano al hombro del chico, pero antes de llegar a rozarle, Naruto se levantó de golpe y empezó a correr en la dirección por la que habían desaparecido los otros dos ninjas. Jiraiya reaccionó a tiempo y lo frenó agarrándolo por los hombros, pero Naruto no dejaba de agitarse violentamente para soltarse mientras chillaba.

- ¡Eres tú el que no entiende nada Sasuke-baka¡Suéltame maldito ero-sennin, tú tampoco entiendes nada!

- ¡Cálmate, Naruto! - Jiraiya empezaba a tener que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para retener a Naruto sin hacerle daño. El chaval parecía haber olvidado todas sus técnicas y se limitaba a forcejear como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Incluso llegó a pegarle un mordisco en el brazo a Jiraiya en cierto momento. Estaba completamente fuera de sí.

- ¡Cállate¡CÁLLATE¡No entiendes nada, no puedes entenderlo¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Sasuke ahora mismo! - Jiraiya notó unas gotas que mojaban su brazo mordido; Naruto estaba llorando - ¡Tengo que decírselo¡Tiene que saberlo¡Yo…!

Jiraiya lo empujó de nuevo hacia el árbol, golpeando la espalda de Naruto contra el tronco con quizás más ímpetu del necesario. Le agarró con fuerza la cabeza, cubriéndole con la mano los ojos y casi toda la nariz, inmovilizándolo en el sitio. La principal misión de Jiraiya era proteger a Naruto, por lo que no podía permitir semejante descontrol emocional. Era demasiado peligroso para todos. No le quedaba otro remedio.

- Lo siento mucho, Naruto.

Jiraiya hizo los sellos necesarios con la mano que tenía libre y concentró su chakra. Un par de lágrimas aparecieron por debajo de su mano y rodaron hasta mojar la camiseta de Naruto, que con un último sollozo roto pronunció el nombre del Uchiha. Entonces Jiraiya realizó la técnica del bloqueo de memoria.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

* * *

- Con el nivel que tienes ahora no habrías podido enfrentarte a Jiraiya, pero estoy muy satisfecho con lo que he visto hoy Sasuke-kun. Tranquilo que recibirás tu recompensa. 

Pero Sasuke apenas escuchaba a Orochimaru mientras avanzaban de rama en rama. Le estaba pareciendo oír la voz de Naruto a su espalda.

* * *

Cuando Naruto se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por la comida. 

- ¡Vaaaamos, ero-sennin, tengo hambreeeeee! Necesito comer algo antes de volver a entrenar. ¡Quiero hacerme fuerte rápido para convertirme en Hokage y traer a Sasuke de vuelta! - Naruto no dejaba de saltar con energía inagotable, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Jiraiya se recordaba una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratara:

"_Norma 25: un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus emociones. Sea cual sea la situación"_


End file.
